The present invention is directed to a novel turret assembly providing means for installing or removing the weapon either from the exterior of the turret or from the interior of the armored vehicle and yet providing secure coverage for the manned compartment of the armored vehicle.
In armored vehicles, it is desirable to provide a wide overhead port in the turret for installing and removing the weapon from the exterior. However, it is also generally necessary to have the weapon carrier accessible from the combat room or interior manned portion of the vehicle. Moreover, it is desirable that the manned combat chamber of the armored vehicle be effectively closed in all pivoted positions of the weapon carrier within the turret. Lastly, it is desirable to provide a turret assembly in which the weapon may be withdrawn from the weapon carrier from within the vehicle while at the same time keeping the manned chamber of the armored vehicle substantially closed to the exterior of the vehicle.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel turret essembly having elements which will permit opening of the turret for removal of the weapon to the exterior while at the same time providing a closure for the manned chamber of the armored vehicle.
It is also an object to provide such a novel turret assembly in which the weapon may be removed from the weapon carrier into the manned chamber of the armored vehicle while the turret assembly provides coverage for the opening to the manned combat chamber.
Another object is to provide such a turret assembly comprised of relatively readily fabricated parts which may be formed from rugged elements to provide long lived operation.